02
02 is totally rated E for everyone. Biography Origin 02 is a Metastable Shaped, created sometime after the Maiden. While he used to appear as a Giant, red-eyed orb, he has been raised from the dead as an angel- an EVIL angel. He, like the Final Ones before him, need to feed off some sort of energy. 02 feeds off the negative emotions of other beings, and targets the most populated planets. To help accomplish this, his first form's body could create smaller, darker versions of himself he named Black Matter. But he still had a new problem after a few centuries; planets that could somehow repel him through unknown reasons. To counter this, 0 created Dark Matter, whom would scout the galaxy for populated planets that couldn't defend themselves. Unfortunately, 0 decided to try Popstar himself after Dark Matter failed the first time, bringing the Hyper Zone- his sort of home- with him. Here, his one weakness was apparent; positive emotions, if strong enough, can harm him; that made him weak to the Love-Love Stick (Gross.), which is made from pure love. Love is poison, after all. While his first body was destroyed, Dreaded Ones seem to never die. His essence was sent back to the hyper zone, and born in a new body. The newly-named 02 decided, wisely, to stray from Popstar. He later used the remains of his old body to create Miracle Matter, who inherited his shape-shifting abilities. Unfortunately, AGAIN, Kirby once again hampered his plans with the Crystal Gun. I'll let you guess what made up the crystal gun. At his apparent defeat, he asked Kirby, "Last time we met... you showed me love. Why is it now you greet me with a ''weapon?" After his core being (the eye, duh) escaped, 02 decided to stray far away from Kirby as possible. Failure is not an option. At some point, he created Dark Nebula. He.... is disappointed in himself for making something so ''weak. Red Army Arc 02 is still doing his thing. Because. Abilities 02, is to say, rated R. His main form attack is blood; He can either fire spurts from his eye, or he can split open his skin to fire out blood that hardens into razor-sharp blades. Yikes. He is undefeatable- usually, at least. He can also close his eye and roll it up his head, to make the appearance of a smile. This not only catches his enemies and victims by surprise, it makes him fucking terrifying. He can create Black Matter by simply forming them on his skin and sending them off. = Relationships * Miracle Matter: He treats him as his second-in-command because he has depth perception is so adaptable. * Dark Matter: His Herald, of course, is kept in fine condition. But they still get into arguments. I created you and you shall do what I say! * Dark Nebula: He flat-out hates him. * The Maiden: He refers to the Maiden as 'Mother Maiden', presumably because she helped mold him into what he is today. Or he just really respects her. Category:Nega-Matter Category:Villain Category:Dreaded One